The Girl That I Really Love You
by Celebraint Orwin Dumbledore
Summary: Fuiste mi primer amor, la primera vez que te vi supe que no había nadie más para mí, lamentó que nuestra historia estuviera marcada de secretos y dolor. Tenías a muchas a tus pies, pero ambos sabíamos que nadie te amo como lo hice yo, pues yo fui... La chica que en verdad te amo y por amor te deje ir.
1. La Chica Que Te Conoció

**Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes de la Saga Twilight no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es obra mía, no autorizada para copia.

 **Título:** The Girl That I Really Love You

 **Pairing:** Bella Swan & Edward Cullen

 **Raiting:** M (Si no te gustan historias con lemmon y no son mayores de 16+ absténganse de leer de lo contrario lean bajo su propio riego.)

 **Resumen:** Fuiste mi primer amor, la primera vez que te vi supe que no había nadie más para mí, lamentó que nuestra historia estuviera marcada de secretos y dolor. Tenías a muchas a tus pies, pero ambos sabíamos que nadie te amo como lo hice yo, pues yo fui... La chica que en verdad te amo y por amor te deje ir.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: La chica que te conoció**

" _Cuando te vi me enamoré y tú sonreíste porque lo sabías."_

 _William Shakespeare_

La primera vez que te vi yo tenía 13 años y tú 18. Yo aún asistía a la secundaria y tú a la universidad. Yo era aún una niña, criada bajo el cobijo de mi tía después de la muerte de mi mamá cuando era una niña de 6 años, quedarme con mi papá no era una opción ya que él era policía y sus turnos le impedían cuidarme como debía, por eso tomaron la decisión que yo creciera con ella y a papá lo vía solo en vacaciones o cuando él podía viajar a visitarme.

La primera vez que te vi, fue una noche fría de febrero. En un restaurante de esos lujosos donde todo mundo te miraba por tu ropa y tu forma de sentarte, me sentía intimidada, si bien mi tía y yo vivíamos en un suburbio ubicado en una zona elegante, y he tenido de todo gracias a la herencia de mi mamá y al dinero que le enviaba mi papá, no fui criada como una niña rica. Aunque tuve todo, no me lo daban a manos llenas, y los berrinches con mi tía no servían pues si bien yo sabía que ella me quería y en mi veía al recuerdo de su única hermana nunca me crió consentida por no tener a mi madre, pues ella se encargó de serlo y ocupar el lugar a la perfección. Mi educación se basó en escuelas públicas, y mi mejor amiga es la hija de la mujer que nos ayudaba a tener todo en orden en la casa. Mis juegos preferidos no eran las muñecas, aunque Angela adoraba jugar con ellas, tampoco eran los deportes pues era muy torpe y siempre terminaba lastimada e ingresada en los hospitales, más detalladamente en el área de urgencias, urgencias, razón por la cual sospecho mi tía ahí lo conoció a él. Mi mayor juego era mi propia imaginación, leer un libro y vivir la aventura de ese momento, había conocido Praga, París, Tokio y muchos lugares más, convivido con reinas como Victoria y María Antonieta, saqueado con piratas y rescatando princesas, pues leer era mi mayor afición. Así que no era raro para nadie que meque me conociera que fuera introvertida.

La primera vez que te vi, sentí mariposas en el estómago y no las náuseas comunes porque un chico se me hiciera lindo. La primera vez que te vi, por un momento pensé que no eras real, pues tu piel de porcelana, tus ojos verdes tapizados de largas y espesas pestañas negras, tus labios rojos, y pulcro traje de vestir te hacía parecer irreal, fuera de este mundo, eras un dios griego que había bajado a convivir un rato con nosotros los humanos.

La primera vez que te vi, tú me dirigiste una mirada curiosa, y yo sonrojada aparte mi vista de ti lo cual te hizo reír. Tu risa fue música celestial para mí y me hizo querer mirarte de nuevo solo para ver cómo te veías cuando eras feliz.

La primera vez que te vi, apartaste la silla de la mesa para que pudiera sentarme. La primera vez que te vi te sentaste al la lado de mí.

La primera vez que te vi había más gente, pero solo te miré a ti.

La primera vez que te vi, fue en ese elegante restaurante donde tu padre y mí tía nos anunciaba su próxima boda.

La primera vez que te vi, extendiste tu mano hacia mí para saludarme. La primera vez que te vi me dijiste tú nombre y jamás lo olvidaré, pues saboreé cada letra que salía de mi boca mientras lo repetía.

La primera vez que te vi, deseé tener tu misma edad para te fijaras en mí. La primera vez que te vi mi corazón brinco de emoción y dejo de ser mío para pertenecer inmediatamente a ti. La primera vez que te vi me enamoré perdida e irrevocablemente de ti.

La primera vez que ti vi, aun siendo una niña de trece años, sin experiencia en el amor, supe que tenerte sería difícil y hasta imposible. La primera vez que te vi supe que sufriría por ti.

Edward Cullen...

 ** _Diez años después._**

La última vez que te vi, tu cruzabas la puerta de la casa sin dirigirme una mirada, ibas con ella, me lo acabas de decir, sin importarte que dentro de mi crecía una parte de ti.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

¿Espero sus Review?

Nos leemos en unos días más.


	2. La Chica Que Bailo Contigo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la Saga Twilight no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es obra mía, no autorizada para copia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La chica que bailo contigo ... y tenía un corazón roto.**

 _"Las expresiones más auténticas de la gente están en su baile y en su música. El cuerpo nunca miente."_

 _Agnes de Mille_

 **14 Años**

Una de las veces que tuve más tiempo de verte y estar al lado tuyo fue durante la misa de la boda. Por ser parte de los familiares de los futuros esposos pidieron que estuviéramos juntos los integrantes de la nueva familia, tus hermanos, tú y yo sentados en primera fila observando un enlace lleno de amor, y aunque estaba feliz por mi tía Esme, la única felicidad que podía sentir en estos momentos era estar al lado de ti. De entre todas las personas que me rodeaban para mí solo seguías existiendo tú y solo tú.

Estar sentada a tu lado me hacía sentir importante y querida, deseaba más que nada que me vieras, ya no tenía trece años como cuando nos conocimos y tú no parecías notarlo, mi tía había dedicado todo un año al extenuaste trabajo de organizar su boda. Un año en el que apenas te vi, nuestros encuentros eran pocos y breves, y por si fuera poco Esme se había empeñado en no mudarse a la casa de tu padre hasta estar casada, y aunque nunca me dijo nada y yo jamás pregunte porque, sé que lo hizo con la esperanza de darme un buen ejemplo. Pero en ocasiones odiaba su decisión, después de la primera vez que te vi podía contar con las dos manos las veces que había vuelto a verte, muchas de ellas fueron por breves minutos, nosotras apenas llegábamos cuando tú ya ibas de salida, solo te detenías unos segundos a saludarnos, darnos un abrazo de bienvenida y en mi caso particular alborotar mi cabello aunque cada vez que lo hacías sabías que fruncía el ceño molesta, tú solo reías y te ibas agitando la mano. Las otras pocas veces eran en comidas que lograban reunir a toda tu familia, pues tanto tu hermano mayor Emmett, como tú ya iban a la universidad y ambos pasaban poco tiempo en la casa. Alice tu pequeña hermana sufría de un sobre exceso de energía que pocas veces se le veía quieta en un lugar, era difícil reunirlos y cuando lo lográbamos apenas terminaban de comer, Emmett y tú se levantaba a toda prisa para correr a ver a sus respectivas citas. Alice solo me dirigía una mirada de tristeza pues pese a ser tu hermana más pequeña fue la única que se dio cuenta de mi enamoramiento hacia a ti, y mientras yo te veía partir y un nudo en mi estómago se formaba, porque si bien no estábamos juntos en vez de acercarte cada vez parecías más lejos de mí.

Aún recuerdo una de las pocas veces que tuvimos que quedarnos a dormir en tu casa. Carlisle, tu papá se había llevado a cenar a mi tía y para evitar que me quedara sola en mi casa Alice se organizó una noche de chicas para que me quedara con ustedes y con la esperanza de poder verte un poco más accedí, grande fue mi desilusión cuando me enteré que te todo ese fin de semana te habías ido con tus amigos de viaje y por lo tanto no te vería.

Mis sonrojos se hacían fuertes cada vez que te veía y tú solo te burlabas de mí diciendo que parecía un enorme y rojo foco navideño, tal vez si supieras la verdad detrás de mis sonrojos dejarías de molestarme, y tal vez solo, tal vez podrías comenzar a fijarte en mí.

Angela mi mejor amiga conocía de mi enamoramiento hacía ti, pero me dejo claro que jamás me verías como una mujer mientras yo tuviera trece años y que posiblemente cuando yo tuviera más edad entonces podría llamar tu atención ya que por el momento no podría darte lo que tu como hombre seguramente querías. En ese momento no entendí lo que ella quería decir, hasta que una noche lo descubrí. Alice y yo en el poco tiempo que nos habíamos conocido nos hicimos muy cercanas y las noches de chicas se realizaban con más frecuencia ya fueran tanto en su casa como en la mía, ya me había acostumbrado que tu casi nuca estabas en ella cuando yo dormía allí, así que verte no era algo que esperara que pasara. Pero esa tarde que llegamos a tu casa y verte ahí fue una grata sorpresa para mí, tú estabas en la sala vestido con unos pantalones flojos y una playera sin mangas que se pegaba a ti, tan concentrado estabas en tu libro que no notaste que estábamos ahí, Alice camino hacia ti y tuvo que llamar tu atención acerca de eras un ratón de biblioteca, tú soltaste la carcajada y entonces desviaste tu atención a mí.

 _–_ _¡Hey Belly Bells! – me saludaste y yo no pude evitar que mis mejillas se pusieran rojas inmediatamente. Tú te reíste aún más fuerte mientras te ponías de pie y caminabas hacía mí. – ¡Ahí está, eres un rojo foco navideño! – dijiste mientras alborotabas mi cabello y yo fruncía el ceño, otra vez me despeinabas, pero si esa era la única manera de que me tocaras yo no diría nada._

 _–_ _Bella se quedará aquí esta noche – te comentó Alice – Vamos a ver películas._

 _Tú te quedaste un momento pensativo, miraste la hora en tu reloj y te encogiste de hombros._

 _–_ _Suena bien, iré hacer las palomitas – decidiste mientras caminabas a la cocina._

 _Yo no podía creer lo que habías dicho, mire a Alice por si había escuchado mal me devolviera a la realidad, pero ella a cambio me devolvió una enorme sonrisa y me jalo del brazo escaleras arriba rumbo a su recamara donde me obligo a cambiarme mi ropa por mi pijama, estábamos en verano y el calor era insoportable por lo que una playera y unos pantalones cortos era mi elección preferida para dormir. Yo moría de vergüenza de que me vieras vestida así, pero Alice logro convencerme de bajar así, cuando entré al cuarto donde veíamos películas tú ya estabas ahí poniendo una DVD, las luces en la habitación eran tenues, el ventanal estaba abierto para refrescar la habitación y el tazón de palomitas sobre una mesa de centro. Trate de ser lo más silenciosa que pude y tomé asiento en un sillón de tres plazas llevando mis rodillas al pecho y rodeando mis piernas con mis brazos cuando giraste y me miraste, tu mirada a causa de la luz era más oscura, penetrante y me observabas fijamente, temblé a causa de ella y tú te diste cuenta creyendo que era por el aire que entraba por la ventana, me dedicaste una sonrisa de disculpa y presuroso me pasaste una de las frazadas que estaban en cesto en una esquina perfectamente acomodadas. Yo la tome con manos temblorosas y me apresure a cubrirme con ella. Cuando Alice entró apago por completo las luces y corrió a sentarme en la otra orilla del sillón donde estaba sentada, mientras tú te sentaste un sillón aparte, me obligue a apartar la mirada de ti y concentrarme en los cortos de las películas cuando solté un gemido de terror y me di cuenta que clases de película había escogido, Alice soltó una risa ligera a mi lado dándome una leve patada y tú me dirigiste una mirada desconcertado, claro no había forma de que supieras que las películas de terror, me daban precisamente terror. Te di una media sonrisa la cual me regresaste y volviste tu mirada al televisor._

 _Inútilmente trataba de recordar cosas agradables mientras fingía ver la película, Alice y tú estaban tan concentrados en ella que ninguno se percató de mi miedo, la escena cambio rápidamente a una chica caminando sola en un bosque para dar más emoción a la cinta no grabaron sonido sumiendo a los espectadores en un silencio y tensión total cuando de la nada el sonido de un teléfono me hizo pegar un brinco y otro grito de terror. Tu hermana saltó inconscientemente mientras tú me mirabas nuevamente y pude ver como la comprensión llegó a tu mirada, el teléfono volvió a sonar y tomaste el celular que estaba a lado tuyo, saliendo de la habitación para no molestarnos con tu plática. Regresaste minutos después avisarnos que ibas a salir y nos recomendaste subir a dormir argumentando que yo me veía cansada. Tu pequeño gesto me hizo enamorarme más de ti, pues hace unos minutos te diste cuenta que las películas de terror no eran para mí, Alice no puso ninguna objeción y todos salimos de la habitación._

 _Alice y yo ya estábamos acostadas, irónicamente apenas toca la cama quedo dormida y yo a causa de la película no podía dormir cuando escuche ruido en la casa y la realidad cayo de golpe en mí. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado si ya habías salido o habías regresado, pero otra vez esa noche no estarías allí. Presurosa salí de la habitación con la esperanza de que fueras tú y no Emmett. Ni el silencio más allá de las pisadas ni la oscuridad me detuvieron para intentar llegar a donde escuchaba ruido, pero cuando llegué al pie de las escaleras no vi nada. Trate de buscarte, pero la oscuridad no me dejaba ubicarte, más allá de la luz de luna que entraba por la pared de cristal que tenía la casa no veía nada, tal vez después de todo fue mi imaginación, decepcionada por no lograr encontrarte retome mi camino rumbo a la habitación del pequeño duende, y cuando estaba por subir las escaleras te escuche._

 _–_ _Isabella – susurraste con tu voz aterciopelada._

 _Rápidamente me gire para localizarte, pero no lograba ubicarte las nubes había cubierto seguramente la luna porque la luz se hizo aún más escasa dejando la casa en penumbras, por un momento creí a solo había sido mi imaginación en mi empeño en querer verte, derrotada me gire para volver a recorrer el camino de regreso._

 _–_ _Isabella – ahí estaba otra vez, apreté con fuerza los ojos tratando de sacar tu voz de mi mente. Hasta que el un toque en mi hombro me hizo dar un brinco y girar nuevamente y entonces quede de frente a ti._

 _No podía verte bien, pero sabias que eras tú, tu olor tan grabado en mi mente me hacía reconocerte. Quise estirar la mano y tocarte, apenas y lograba ver tu silueta, me abracé a mí misma pues las ganas de poder abrazarte eran grandes y nuestro contacto físico siempre había sido muy escaso y no quería incomodarte._

 _–_ _¿Estas bien? – preguntaste, sentí tu aliento golpear mi cara y no supe identificar muy bien el olor de tu aliento, pero me entonces me di cuenta que estabas más cerca de lo que yo pensaba, y un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral._

 _El silencio nos gobernó, no supe si pasaron horas, minutos o segundos, todo lo que sabía que aun seguías ahí conmigo y como siempre que estaba contigo todo a mí alrededor desapareció. No importaba sino podía verte, porque podía sentir tu presencia a escasos centímetros de mí, escuchaba tu respiración que por alguna razón era algo rápida. Quería perderme entre tus brazos, tocarte la cara y decirte cuanto te amaba, que supieras que aun con trece años eras lo más importante para mí y que si bien aún era una niña, en unos años más sería una mujer y entonces habría más espacio en mí corazón para quererte, porque no solo mi cuerpo crecería ¿cierto? También mi corazón lo haría y entonces en el cabría más amor para ti._

 _–_ _Isabella – amaba como se escuchaba mi nombre entre tus labios._

 _–_ _Bella, solo Bella – respondí. No importaba cuantas veces te haba dicho que no me gustaba que me llamarás por mi nombre completo, tu siempre me llamabas Isabella, o por ese ridículo sobre nombre de campanas que me habías puesto._

 _–_ _¿No puedes dormir? – Me cuestionaste – ¿Tienes miedo Belly Bells?_

 _Y nuevamente tu aliento golpeo en mi cara y ese olor que no supe identificar al inicio lo reconocí, alcohol, olías a alcohol. Me desconcertó jamás te había visto beber, supongo que lo hacías solo con tus amigos y por eso no me había dado jamás cuenta._

 _Sentí tu mano en mi cabeza revolviendo mi cabello como siempre._

 _–_ _Ve a dormir Belly Bells – me ordenaste suavemente apartando tu mano de mí – Te prometo que nada te pasara. Alice es una boba por poner una película de terror si te dan miedo._

 _–_ _Ella no sabía – mentí._

 _–_ _Oh Belly Bells, claro que sabía – dijiste._

 _–_ _Tomaste – te dije cambiando de tema, no queriendo recordar la horrible película._

 _–_ _Un poco si – admitiste con una suave risa – Anda, ve a dormir – me pediste otra vez, y por un momento vi el contorno de tu mano levantarse como si hubieras tenido la intención de acariciarme nuevamente, pero en vez de ello solo disté un paso hacia atrás y deseé pedirte que no lo hicieras, que no te apartaras de mí._

 _Por la poca luz que había pude ver como dabas la media vuelta y entre en pánico._

 _–_ _¿Te vas?_

 _–_ _Ve a dormir Bella – me pediste esta vez con voz cansada._

 _Y de repente cerré mis ojos por inercia, habías prendido una lámpara que estaba cerca, estabas de espaldas a mí y deseé que te voltearás para que pudiera verte, pero de alguna manera sabía que tú no querías verme a mí. Volviendo a abrazarme a mí misma di un paso atrás tropezando con el escalón, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y caminé de regreso a la habitación de Alice. Me dolía tu rechazo y me dolía haberme enamorado de ti, pero podía soportarlo, tú eras el menos culpable de mi enamoramiento hacía ti, tú no te debas cuenta que cuando te alejabas de mi me lastimabas. Quería llorar, pero lo haría una vez que estuviera protegida entre cuatro paredes, sin que tú pudieras verme._

 _Y entonces lo escuche, el sonido de algo golpeando contra el piso, alarmada de que pudieras haberte lastimado me hizo regresar de vuelta a ti, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo escuche como mi corazón se rompía por primera vez en mil pedazos._

 _Mis ojos no podían apartarse de lo que estaba viendo, lo que se había caído había sido un retrato, afortunadamente no había cristales sobre el piso, aunque creo que si los hubiera visto tampoco te hubiera importado pues tu concentración estaba en otro lado, estaba en ella._

 _Nunca pude verle el rostro pues ella estaba de espaldas a mí, tú la sostenías fuertemente de las caderas mientras la pagabas más a ti, te había recargado sobre un mueble con algunas fotografías y ella tenía las manos alrededor de tu cuello. Podía ver como se devoraban los labios el uno al otro, como ella pasaba las manos por tu cabello despeinándolo en el proceso. Como tú atacabas su cuello mientras con una mano la pegabas más a ti y con la otra jalabas su cabello hacía atrás para tener más acceso a esa parte de ella que mordías y ella solo hacia pequeños ruidos de placer. Observe como la mano que tenías en su cadera fue descendiendo levemente hasta llegar al término de su vestido y como volviste a subir la mano llevando contigo la tela. Escuche como imploraba pidiendo más y como como tu nombre salía de sus labios en susurros suaves y eróticos, tu mano se había perdido en la parte delantera de su vestido y la otra estaba bajando el cierre que se encontraba a su espalda, su piel blanca se alcanzaba a ver por la luz que habías prendido, tus dos manos la recorrieron hasta llegar a sus tirantes y comenzar a bajarlos lentamente, ella no dejaba de decir tu nombre y tú no dejabas de acariciarla, cuando bajaste su vestido quedando atorado en sus caderas pude observar un leve tatuaje que tenía en el lado derecho de la espalda, delicado y todo marcado en negro, era una nota musical. Te escuche hablarle en susurros y la suave risa de ambos, la pasión que tenían hace unos momentos se había convertido en suaves caricias y respiraciones agitadas. Mire como la tomabas en brazos y como ella te rodeaba con las piernas y sus posiciones cambiaron, ahora tú me dabas la espalda y ella estaba sentada en el mueble, tus besos que comenzaron en su boca poco a poco descendían hasta toparse con sus senos, la oí suspirar más a causa de ti y como sus manos trabajaban contigo, pronto tu camisa estaba tirada a los pies de ambos y escuche la hebilla de tu cinturón y solo entonces acepte lo que estaba a punto de pasar entre ustedes dos._

 _Retrocedí lentamente, alejándome de ustedes tratando de negar la realidad, cubrí mis oídos en cuanto escuché el primer gemido salir de boca de ella. Y entonces las palabras de Angela tuvieron un verdadero significado para mí. Estabas dentro del rango de edad que muchos creen correspondiente para estar dentro del cuerpo del de una mujer. Me aleje corriendo de ustedes deteniéndome hasta sentirme protegida en la recamara de Alice, una vez ahí deje salir todo silenciosamente todo mi llanto, dolía tener el corazón partido en millones de pedazos._

Los aplausos de los invitados paraban de escucharse mientras el nuevo matrimonio bailaba en la pista de baile. Mi tía Esme se veía preciosa vestida blanco y Carlisle no paraba de sonreírle, serían un matrimonio encantador.

De repente te veo frente a mí con tu mano estirada en mi dirección en una clara invitación de baile, tus ojos juguetones no dejan de mirarme mientras el sonrojo no deja de gobernarme al aceptar el baile.

Tus brazos fuertes me sostienen, sabes de antemano que no se bailar, yo tiemblo de miedo porque no quiero hacer el ridículo frente a nadie y que esta boda sea recordada por el espectáculo que podría dar. Sientes mi miedo y aprietas más tu agarre en mí cintura en clara indirecta de que tenga confianza en ti. Me relajo entre tus brazos, sé que no me dejaras caer, me permito disfrutar de mi primer baile contigo, sentir tu cuerpo firme junto al mío, tus brazos al sostenerme, sentir el palpitar de tu corazón y tu suave respiración, puedo sentir el palpitar de tu corazón y me permito perderme en la fantasía de que tú y yo somos algo más que una futura familia y recargo mi cabeza a la altura de tu corazón, los invitados al ver lo que hago sueltan exclamaciones de ternura, soy solo una niña que ven que confía en su futuro ¿hermano?, al ritmo de la música no dejo de soñar que tal vez en algún momento tú me puedas amar.

Cierro los ojos, el vals no deja de sonar y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que mi sueño se haga realidad y entre tus brazos mi corazón se comienza a regenerar.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nuevamente una disculpa por errores de edición con mi móvil tuve que borrar el capítulo. Pero ya lo tienen aquí corregido y como nuevo.**

 **Nos leemos en unos días**

 **¿Espero sus Review?**


	3. La Chica Que Tuvo Un Regalo Inesperado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la Saga Twilight no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es obra mía, no autorizada para copia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: La chica que tuvo un regalo inesperado** **.**

" _Me besó sin pedir permiso y a mí me pareció a gloria. Le devolví el beso con hambre atrasada"_

 _Mario Benedetti_

17 Años

El trece de septiembre es mi cumpleaños ¿Lo recuerdas? Parece que no, hoy el teléfono no ha sonado para que pueda escuchar tu voz y por más que estoy alerta de mi celular no me ha llegado ninguna notificación con alguna felicitación. ¿Te olvidaste de mí Edward? Quiero creer que no, pero son más de las nueve de la noche y aun no recibo una felicitación de tu parte. Siempre eras de los primeros en felicitarme, tu mensaje llegaba a primer minuto de la media noche, tu llamada unas horas después, me mandabas muchos abrazos, me enviabas un regalo, me deseabas que la pasara bien. Desde que te fuiste a estudiar a Londres, jamás se te ha olvidado el cumpleaños de las personas que quieres.

Porque claro que sé que me quieres Edward, no soy ciega, lo sé, me aceptaste como una más de tu familia, nos recibiste con las puertas abiertas, me diste un espacio en tu vida, me adoptaste como a una hermana y el cariño que me tienes es el mismo que sientes por Alice. Aunque no me gusta que me quieras de esa manera yo me conformo con él, porque sé que estando en Londres el cariño que me tienes no puede crecer. Al contrario de mí, que cada día que pasa desarrollo un amor más fuerte por ti.

A veces me pregunto si no me he vuelto loca, si es normal sentir lo que siento por ti. Han pasado un poco más de cuatro años desde que te conocí y no he podido ni un solo día dejar de pensar en ti. Creí que la distancia me serviría para olvidarte, para superarte y dejarte como el recuerdo del primer amor de una adolescente, no podía estar más equivocada, tu ausencia sirvió para confirmarme cuanto te amaba, tu lejanía bastó para recordarme día a día cuanto te extrañaba. Cuando nos disté la noticia de que habías entrado a un programa para intercambio y te ibas a estudiar a la universidad de Oxford, en Londres no pude evitar sentirme orgullosa de ti, estudiar en la misma universidad que estudio tu madre era un sueño para ti y que por fin pudiste cumplir hace dos años. Observe el orgullo que sintió Carlisle por ti en sus ojos, la alegría de Esme y también de Emmett, la tristeza en los ojos de Alice al saber que su hermano y mejor amigo se iba de su lado, tu novia de aquel momento de la que siempre fui incapaz de recordar su nombre sonrió con pesar, pues sabía que lo de ustedes estaba a nada de terminar, y a mí me dio la bienvenida la aceptación pues aunque sentía una opresión en mi pecho por tu partida y la tristeza me agobiaba la alegría también se hacía presente, pues tu mayor sueño estaba a nada de comenzar. Siempre creí que eras un dios griego, pero en ese momento te convertiste en un ángel que extendía sus alas y volaba lejos.

Desde hace dos años que no te vemos, las llamadas son frecuentes, los correos también, las cartas son esporádicas a veces las video llamadas también. Sabemos que estás bien, que tienes un excelente promedio, que estás a nada de graduarte con honores, que vives cerca del campus y que has hecho buenos amigos. Pocas veces he podido hablar contigo, fuera de las llamadas por mi cumpleaños y navidad nuestro contacto ha sido poco. Te sigo a través de tu _Facebook,_ me he vuelto tu acosadora silenciosa, Alice a veces me habla de ti, ella sabe que sigo siendo una tonta enamorada que espera algún día estar unida por siempre a ti. Pero también me alienta a conocer a alguien, no duda en presentarme algún chico un día si y al otro día también, y aunque intento con todas mis fuerzas que alguno de ellos me parezca al menos la mitad de interesante que me pareciste tú, es inútil, ninguno de ellos se puede comparar a ti. Tú eres único, tú eres especial, tú eres mi vida. A veces maldigo mi suerte, ¿Por qué tenía que conocerte siendo una niña?

– Me dueles Bella – escuche a Alice quejarse.

Sonrío con pena, tu te esforzaste esta noche para que todo fuera perfecto, para que mi fiesta de cumpleaños fuera inolvidable y yo estoy encerrada en mi recámara pensando en nada más y nada menos que en tu hermano.

– Abajo Bella, no voy a dejar que arruines mi perfecta fiesta con la del cumpleaños desaparecida.

Te di una sonrisa forzada y apreté más mi móvil a mi. Me diste una mirada cargada de pena y tomándome de la mano me jalaste hacia a ti y me arrastraste a la salida. Caminábamos por el pasillo cuando mi móvil vibro y a mi casi se me sale en corazón. Me detuve y frene tu paso, se que lo escuchaste porque me diste una mirada de reproche y plantando tres dedos frente a mi cara me diste una mirada frustrada y te fuiste enojada. Yo sonreía victoriosa y apresure a revisar mi celular, desconcertada porque era una notificación de perfil social. Más temprano desesperada por tu ausencia, subí una publicación donde escribía que este día lo había comenzado muy feliz y no podía esperar para la fiesta de esta noche, un fallido intento por no sentir la desesperación que comenzaba a gobernarme al no saber nada de ti, una máscara para demostrarle al mundo la supuesta felicidad que me embargaba, pero mi realidad era muy oscura, era más un fallido intento para llamar tu atención, un recordatorio qué tal vez podrías ver y recordarás felicitarme por si acaso se te había olvidado mi cumpleaños. Mi corazón sin embargo hace poco lleno de felicidad, se desinfló al saber que solo habías le habías puesto un " _like"_ como si no te importará, el golpe me llego, pero yo era u a masoquista y me gustaba torturarme más así que busqué lo más reciente que hubieras publicado y cuando lo encontré la tristeza me embargo.

" _Más feliz que nunca... esta noche lo quiero todo"_

¿Más feliz? ¿Lo querías todo?, no entendí muy bien de que hablabas hasta que como la tonta masoquista y acosadora que soy leí los comentarios que habían. Te animaban a decirle la verdad a una persona, a mostrar tus sentimientos, a dar el siguiente paso, no había comentarios de tu parte, pero no hacía falta saber de qué hablaban, solo tenía que sumar dos más dos para saber el resultado, te habías enamorado de alguien más.

Y por primera vez la tristeza pasó a ser la segunda emoción que gobernó mi ser ese momento. La ira me golpeó con una fuerza abrasadora que me des estabilizó y mi hizo ver rojo por unos segundos. Mientras yo sufría por ti, tu gustabas de alguien más, mientras yo esperaba un mensaje de cumpleaños y en medio de mi desesperación trataba – me doy cuenta ahora –inútilmente de llamar tu atención, tú le hacías saber al mundo lo feliz que eras, tú estabas tan enamorado que te habías olvidado de mi cumpleaños. Y por primera vez yo no quería tener la culpa por no tener al menos tu atención. Vale, que jamás te había dicho mis sentimientos y que como mago esperaba que en algún momento te dieras cuentas de ellos ¡Pero era mi cumpleaños! Y tú no te dignaste ni en molestarte en saber de mi y por esta noche haría lo que todo mundo me había pedido que hiciera en especial tu hermana Alice. Esta noche me esmeraría en ser simpática y conocer a alguien que poco a poco te desbanque de mi corazón. Esta noche me prometía comenzar a olvidarte, y solo me queda desearte que tú seas feliz con quien sea que estés esta vez y un camión los arrase a los dos.

Decidida baje hasta donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, en cuanto me ven los gritos, aplausos y felicitaciones no paran de llegar y yo les sonrió con sinceridad. Mis compañeros de escuela estaban aquí, Angela y Alice también. Incluso Emmett había viajado desde New York con su novia Rosalie para pasar conmigo este día. Las personas que me apreciaban y querían se habían molestado en estar presentes y me sentí más feliz que nunca, hasta ahora no había querido ver a cuantas personas les puedo importar, aunque sea un poco.

Alguien se acercó a mi y me dio un vaso y los demás empezaron a gritar _"hasta el fondo"_ sin dudarlo lo hice, más por querer hacer algo loco esta noche que por lo pidieran los demás. Sentí el sabor amargo y dulce al mismo tiempo, y estoy seguro que cuando baje el vaso alguna mueca rara hice porque escuche las risas de los demás, al mismo tiempo que sonaba una canción movida y alguien me arrastraba a la pista a bailar.

No recuerdo muy bien qué pasó después, unos vasos tras otro desfilaban por mi mano y yo los tomaba sin parar, la música había gobernado mi cuerpo y la sed hacia su magia en mí que cuando me ofrecían un vaso yo lo tomaba al mil. Así como se iban otros más llegaban, no sabía ni la hora, yo estaba feliz, escuchaba la música, los gritos para hacerse oír, así como las risas al mil, personas brincando conmigo al ritmo de la música, otros jalándome de la cintura para bailar alguna pieza más tranquila, otros cuerpos se restregaban contra mi. En algún momento partí un pastel de que quedé sin saber cómo embarrada de el. Afuera escuchaba personas en la piscina y sin dudarlo corrí a ella, estoy segura que salpique a una que otra persona porque los gritos no se dejaron de escuchar, pronto ya casi todos estábamos afuera empujando unos a otros o mojando a los demás. Esto se había convertido en un _Proyecto X_ del cual yo quería disfrutar.

Y mientras estaba en la piscina tratando de apartar el cabello de mi cara sentí unas manos que se posaban en cada lado de mi rostro y mientras jalaban parte de mi cuerpo hacia delante, aún tenía agua en los ojos porque lo que en vez de tratar de abrirlos los apreté mas cuando sentí unos labios sobre los míos, al principio un parlo roce del cual mi primer instinto fue apartarme pero sus manos me sujetaron con firmeza de mi rostro y me impidieron alejarme, escuche los gritos de los demás alentándonos, y por la emoción del momento otro beso me plantaste y el sabor a menta con chocolate me hizo rendirme a ti.

Era mi primer beso, pues jamás a nadie con mis hasta entonces diecisiete años había besado, esperaba que ese primer beso me diera _él,_ pero ahora ese era un sueño inalcanzable por lo cual esa ilusión era cosa del pasado. Dejándome llevar por el momento rodee tu cuello con mis manos y me pegué a ti, nuestra ropa mojada me dejó sentir tu cuerpo marcado y musculoso que por un momento desee recorrer pero concentre mi agarre en tu cuello cerrando más nuestro espacio, me permití saborear el sabor de chocolate de tus labios no sabía quién eras y en ese momento tampoco me importaran mucho, solo la suavidad de tus labios y el sabor que había en ellos, tus manos dejaron mi cara para bajar a mi cintura y profundizar el beso, sentí tu lengua pidiendo permiso a mis labios para dejarte entrar y yo sin dudar te di permiso no sin antes morder uno de tus labios, escuche un jadeo de tu parte que me hizo jalarte más a mi y yo sonreí entre el beso deseaba dejar mi huella en ti, nos separamos por falta de aire y me atreví abrir mis ojos, quería conocer a quien con un beso me había quitado el aire, y entonces te vi. Tu sonreías mientras me mirabas y yo no pude evitar sonreírte a ti. Tú me habías robado mi primer beso, pero yo te lo había devuelto con hambre, y además quería volver a besarte, estaba acercándome nuevamente cuando comencé a ver borroso y grito llamo mi atención.

Alice estaba paraba en la puerta del jardín mirando con pena y preocupación, no entendía el motivo cuando sentí como me jalaban de los hombros y me sacaban como una pluma de la alberca, el frío golpeó mi cuerpo y la ropa se pego más a mí, alguien me apartaba de tu lado y yo solo estiraba más mis manos a ti pues no quería dejar de besarte, vi una mueca de fastidio en tu cara y de repente sentí una sacudida, quien me había sacado de la alberca me sacudía y gritaba algo que no entendía.

– ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? – me preguntaron mientras me sacudían más y más.

No lograba ver quién era pues mi visión comenzaba a fallar y una pesadez en mi cuerpo me comenzaba a inundar.

– Edward déjala en paz.

¿Edward? Quien alucinaba con él, porque obvio que se encontraba Londres pasándola más que bien con ella.

– Esta borracha – gritaba alguien más fuerte mientras me jalaba.

– Es su fiesta – alguien me defendía, y esa persona quien quiera que fuera ya me caía más que bien.

– ¿Como pudiste dejar que esto pasara? ¡Ni siquiera es mayor de edad!

De repente solo escuchaban personas discutiendo, ¿Acaso ya todo había terminado? y trate de enfocar bien, de alguna manera me habían arrastrado a una habitación vacía, sino me equivocaba era el despacho de Carlisle y por alguna extraña razón estaba acostada en un sillón, trate de ponerme de pie, inútilmente cabe decir porque acabe de cara en el piso, trataba de levantarme cuando unos brazos los hicieron por mi.

– ¿A donde crees que vas? – y yo traté de ver quién me hablaba, reconocía esa voz, pero era imposible que estuvieras aquí. Traté de llevar mi mano a tu cara para saber que no era una ilusión, pero te alejaste con un mueva de asco de mi.

Esa noche sentí otro golpe al corazón, pero no me importó dejando caer mi mano, traté de zafarme de ti. Si turno querías cerca iría con quien si.

– Jake – lo llame en un grito para que fuera por mi, mi cuerpo se sentía cada vez más pesado. – ¡Jake¡ ¡Jake, besas muy rico!

Y después todo se volvió oscuridad para mi.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¿Soy la única que piensa que Bella tiene una obsesión insana por Edward?**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews.**


	4. La Chica Que Acepto Su Realidad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la Saga Twilight no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es obra mía, no autorizada para copia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: La chica que acepto su realidad**

" _Siempre es más sencillo cambiar de hombre, que cambiar a un hombre"_

 _Marilyn Monroe_

 **23 años**

– Vamos Bella – me animo Alice – Vamos a divertirnos que para eso estamos aquí.

Le di un trago a mi copa y tomé tu mano hasta llevarte a la pista, comencé a bailar contigo mientras veía como te divertías y bailabas con gracia. Tu forma de bailar atraía varias miradas, siempre te ha encantado atraer la atención. Un chico rubio se acercó a nosotras hasta que quedo enfrente de ti, tú lo miraste y le sonreíste con naturalidad, me di cuenta en tu mirada que tu corazón ya había elegido a quien quería acompañar el resto de su vida.

– Soy Jasper – se presentó con una sonrisa –. ¿Cuál es tu nombre bella dama?

Yo rodé los ojos ante su dulce cursilería.

– Alice un placer conocerte Jasper – respondiste con una boba sonrisa mientras le dabas la mano.

Me di cuenta que el mundo de ustedes dos se cerró a los demás. Nadie existía para ustedes, él tal Jasper ni siquiera se percató que yo estaba a tu lado bailando contigo. Sin querer ser un mal tercio regrese a la mesa, saque mi móvil para enviar un mensaje.

 _¿Ya vienes?_

 _B._

 _Voy saliendo al estacionamiento, llego en 40 minutos._

 _J._

 _¿Qué pasó esta vez?_

 _B._

 _Tuve una práctica, no tardó. Manejare lo más rápido que pueda._

 _J._

 _Con cuidado, te quiero vivo._

 _B._

 _Descuida. Te amo._

 _J._

Baje mi teléfono maldiciéndome mentalmente. Llevábamos cinco años juntos, después de aquel beso que nos dimos en mi fiesta de diecisieteavo cumpleaños habíamos comenzado a tratarnos más, para formalizar nuestra relación un año después. Tú y yo conformábamos una cómoda pareja de novios. Habíamos aprendido a conocernos, sabías lo que me gustaba y lo que no, hacia falta algún gesto mío para que supieras lo que quería, me convertí en un libro abierto y en blanco para ti, después de Esme eras quien más me conocía y eso había veces que me daba miedo.

Que tú me conocieras tan bien, no era algo que yo quisiera que pasara. No sabía que secretos me empeñaba en mantener a salvo y que tú ya habías logrado descifrar, a través de que mentiras habías logrado ver la verdad y no me decías nada para nuestra comodidad. Para salvar la leve mentira que nos envuelve y ambos queremos negar que existe. Lo que menos quiero es lastimarte, pues a través de todos estos años he aprendido amarte, te volviste mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, mi cómplice y hasta mi amante. Pues a quien yo esperaba entregar mi primera vez se fue y quedaste tú para restaurar un corazón que cada vez se quebraba más, y cuando llegó el momento no dude y en entregarte mi cuerpo, eras el indicado, no hubo dudas cuando tus manos conocieron a fondo mi cuerpo, cuando tus labios recorrieron senderos que yo desconocía de mi misma, cuando me reclamaste como tuya y me volví tu mujer. Eso era lo correcto y aun ahora no me arrepiento de haberte dado aquello que con tanto recelo lo reservaba para él.

Así que ahora esperaba que llegarás al club para festejar contigo, hoy me había graduado después de tanto esmero y desveladas, lo había logrado. No habías podido acudir a la ceremonia de graduación pues tenías que entrenar, después de todo ser un corredor de fórmula uno requería de esmero y empeño y tú habías logrado llegar tan lejos que ahora me tocaba a mí apoyarte después de todo lo que tú me habías dado a mí.

Reviso mi móvil en lo que espero, no es que espere ninguna felicitación más, durante todo la mañana mi móvil estuvo sonando con todas las felicitaciones de las personas que me conocían y me apreciaban para tomarse un momento y felicitarme.

 _¡Felicidades Licenciada en Historia y Arte Moderno! Emmett y yo vamos llegando ¿Dónde están?_

 _Rose_

 _Zona Vip, lado derecho._

 _B._

Recorrí el lugar con la mirada, desde mi posición podía ver a las personas de abajo bailar unas con otras, a los meseros ir y venir, el DJ cambiar de música para crear más ambiente, todo brillaba y estaba oscuro al mismo tiempo, trataba inútilmente de buscar a Emmett y a Rosalie, cuando la vibración de mi celular atrajo mí atención, desganada lo tomé y me apareció un nombre que jamás creí volver a ver.

 _Carlisle me dijo que te graduaste hoy, así que…supongo que felicidades._

 _E._

Mis manos temblaron mientras sostenía el celular y leía el mensaje y dudaba si responder o no al texto. Preguntándome en que momento habíamos llegado a este punto de quiebre. ¿En qué momento nos habíamos distanciado tanto que parecíamos dos extraños? Después de mi fiesta de diecisiete años todo cambio. No recuerdo mucho más allá del beso que me di con Jacob y alguien jalando de mi de la alberca, por más que busqué respuesta de tu parte, tú solo te dedicaste a ignorarme los tres días que estuviste de visita en la casa. Apenas entraba a una habitación que te encontraras salías de esta molesto y sin dirigirme la palabra, cuando llegué en algún momento a intentar tocarte para detener tu huida rechazaste mi contacto como si te diera asco, recordar tu mirada aún me parte el corazón y en ese momento entendí que el poco lazo que había entre nosotros había desaparecido para siempre. Jamás seríamos una pareja, tampoco hermanos y ya no podía ni aspirar a ser tu amiga, no sabía que había pasado entre nosotros, pero tú habías cortado toda unidad que pudiéramos haber tenido. El ambiente entre nosotros era tenso e incomodaba a nuestra familia. Tanto fue tu rechazo hacía mí que incluso adelantaste tú viaje de regreso dos días.

El día de tu partida, todos esperaban por ti mientras yo me refugiaba en mi habitación llorando, ya no podría darte un abrazo de despedida y mucho menos quería acompañarte al aeropuerto, ya era demasiado difícil saber que no me querías cerca, como para también soportar otra despedida. Recuerdo que ese día Alice entró a mi habitación y como una buena hermana en sus brazos me arropo y me dejó llorar hasta que mi cuerpo se cansó, cuando deje de llorar ella me explico cómo me habías encontrado tomada, devorando la boca de Jacob y que habías sido tú quien me había sacado de la alberca, como había gritado hasta el cansancio por el chico que sabía a chocolate y había hecho un berrinche hasta que fueron por él, y fue él quien logró calmarme, como había rechazado tu consuelo y me había llevado a Jacob a mi habitación donde me había encerrado con él. Sé que nada había pasado esa noche pues tiempo después lo confirme cuando el dolor de mi primer encuentro sexual se hizo presente. Pero tal parece que preferiste pensar lo peor de mí, a raíz de esa noche nunca más volvió hacer nada lo mismo. Cada vez que te llegaba a ver tu rechazo hacía mi era evidente, hasta que llegó un momento que simplemente deje de intentar estar cerca de ti.

Acepte mi realidad, sabía que estar cerca de ti me hacía daño y amarte más, y aunque no he dejado de amarte aprendí amar a alguien más. ¿Amar a dos personas es incorrecto? Tal vez lo es, pero tú representas un amor imposible, un amor que me ha hecho sufrir de forma involuntaria, jamás te he culpado siempre he sabido que soy yo la única que se enamoró, que sintió chispas en el cuerpo y se imaginó contigo un futuro que jamás llegó. Jacob representa mi presente, aprendí amarlo por quien es, no un sueño inalcanzable, es al quien puedo tocar, quien me ofrece amor incondicional y sobre todo realidad. Son sus labios lo que me demuestran su amor y sus manos las que siempre me ayudan a levantarme. Jacob se volvió mi ángel y tú mi infierno personal.

 _Gracias_

 _B._

Es lo que único que te respondo, sé que, aunque te preguntara algo más nunca me responderías, no me queda más que contenerme de todo lo que te quiero escribir y guardar mi celular.

Emmett y Rosalie llegan hasta mí, los abrazos y felicitaciones no tardan en llegar, unas copas tras otra empiezan a circular, jalones hacía la pista de baile, fotografías para conmemorar el día, mas abrazos y presentaciones de un chico rubio que conquisto a una chica, un teléfono vibrando y yo sonriendo ante la publicación de una foto donde estamos Jacob y yo besándonos, felicitándome por mi graduación y por los años que hemos pasados juntos, yo respondiendo que lo amo, porque de verdad he aprendido amarlo. Más brindis y más felicitaciones, más baile y más felicidad, mi teléfono vibrando y yo ignorándolo. Alice y Emmett sacando sus teléfonos y revisándolos, lo mismo que Rosalie, eso me hizo pensar que habían enviado algo al grupo donde todos estábamos, los vi mirar sus pantallas, Emmett me dio una rápida mirada que no entendí, Alice chilló y no precisamente de alegría y Rosalie se puso pálida, algo malo había pasado. Alice me miró con pena y miedo me invadió, sacando mi celular me apresure a ver lo que había consternado a todos.

Había una foto que se enfocaba en dos manos agarradas, una claramente era de un hombre, un hombre en específico que yo podría reconocer, la otra mano era de una mujer de piel blanca y excelente manicure, atrás de ambas manos había dos copas y una botella de vino junto con un ramo de rosas rojas que parecía olvidado sobre la mesa, y entonces lo comprendí. Levante la mirada para ver a mi familia, era clara su mirada, había lastima en cada uno de ellos, pues inclusive Rosalie la novia de Emmett desde hace siete años apenas me conoció de inmediato reconoció lo que él nunca vio y ni hablar de Alice y Emmett que desde hace años lo supieron y guardaron silencio porque yo se lo pedí. Volví a mirar la foto, era obvio lo que en si querían mostrar, una mano se destacaba por poseer un anillo plateado con gran brillante en el dedo anular y debajo de la foto un mensaje para todos.

 _¡Me caso!_

 _E._

Si alguna vez creí que mi corazón ya estaba sanado, me estaba mintiendo a mí misma, pues mi corazón otra vez volvió a sentir lo es ser fracturado. Sabía que esto pasaría algún día, y creía que cuando ese día llegará no me derrumbaría, ahora estaba parada frente a las personas que sabían de mi amor hacía ti, personas que me miraban con lastima esperando alguna reacción de mi parte. Un nuevo mensaje nos distrajo.

 _Felicidades Edward. Espero que seas tan feliz como lo somos Bella y yo._

 _J._

Realidad.

Mi realidad.

Alice había agregado a Jacob a nuestro grupo familiar poco después de que empezáramos a salir, alegando que por ser mi novio él ya formaba parte de la familia, irónicamente a las únicas que nunca agregaba eran a las mujeres con las que él salía y cuando él se lo reclamo Alice solo dijo que cambiaba de novias como de calcetín y era muy cansado estar eliminando gente. Aunque gradecía su gesto, yo sabía que no las agregaba por mí.

– Bella – su voz lleno mi cabeza, mi pecho se inundó de calidez.

Mi cuerpo lo sentía ansiando llegar a él, mi mirada buscándolo ansiosa por todas partes, te necesito ahora… siempre. Porque sin él, tu eres él único que me queda. Te encuentro entre tanta gente por fin, tu cuerpo fuerte y acaramelado, tu cabello negro y sujeto en una coleta, tienes tu teléfono en la mano y cuando miro tus ojos quise llorar por ti, había ansiedad y dolor en ellos y entonces supe que lo sabías, siempre lo has sabido.

Me abres tus brazos, y yo corro buscando refugió en ellos, te abrazo fuertemente suplicándote en silencio que nunca me dejes, pues sin él, tú eres lo único que me queda. Puedo jurarte que te amo, porque en serio lo hago, mi corazón vibra al verte y ansió por tu presencia, pero al mismo también la de él. Pero él hace tiempo que se fue de mi lado, y ahora aún más me ha apartado. Quisiera maldecirlo por haber compartido su alegría hoy, que era mi día, pero recuerdo que él no sabe que yo lo amo y solo quise hacernos parte de su felicidad. Ya no puedo seguir alejándolo de su familia. Me abrasas más fuerte y me susurras que todo estará bien, te buscó la mirada y por un momento deseo ver decepción en ellos, pues antes de enamorarme de ti, te use para olvidarlo a él, pero lo único con lo que me estrello es con el inmenso amor que hay reflejados en ellos.

Te sonrió con tristeza y al mismo tiempo con esperanza.

Él es mi pasado y como tal llegó el momento de dejarlo ir. Tu eres mi presente al cual me voy aferrar, tu eres sencillamente mi realidad.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **No olviden dejar Review**

 **Nos leemos en unos días.**

 **Aclaración:** He leído algunos comentarios acerca mal escrito en inglés. Y tienen mucha razón, pero el nombre está mal escrito a propósito. Todos los títulos de mis historias son es español, y en esta historia no iba a ser de otra manera. Pero resulta que una personita de cuatro años que está aprendiendo hablar inglés esta fascinada por el idioma que hizo la traducción literal del título y en honor a ella quedó así.


	5. La Chica Que Toco El Cielo Y El Infierno

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: La chica que toco el cielo y regreso al infierno**

" _El sexo es lo más divertido que se puede hacer sin reír"_

 _Woody Allen_

 **23 años**

 **Tres meses después de la fiesta de graduación.**

Mire nuevamente ante mi todas y cada una de las pruebas que había comprado, esperando que hubiera una que indicara algún error, alguna que me diera una absurda esperanza de que todo era una mentira, pero las malditas se reían de mí en mi propia cara.

¿Y ahora qué haría? ¿Cómo se lo diría? Y en primer lugar ¿Cómo es que había logrado llegar hasta donde estaba? Y mi mente no pudo evitar recordar lo qué pasó hace casi dos meses atrás.

 _Después de que Edward anunciará su compromiso y que nuestros padres hubieran hablado con él y asegurara que estaba seguro de casarse con su novia, no tardaron más que dos meses en preparar una fiesta de compromiso oficial donde el pediría su mano antes amigos, familia y conocidos. Así que cuando todo estuvo listo no me sorprendió recibir una invitación para un fin de semana de regreso a la que había sido mi casa por varios años, por supuesto había logrado esquivar a Esme y sus múltiples intentos por tratar de hacerme participar en la organización de la fiesta y Alice me había apoyado secretamente para evitarme el mal trago. Bajo ninguna manera quería organizar nada que sabía que me iba a romper aún más el corazón. Había intentado inútilmente ser feliz por él y mis esfuerzos me había rebotado en la cara, nada de lo que había intentado por mí misma había logrado distraerme y hacerme olvidar la noticia, despertaba por la noches sudada y agitada porque me la pasaba soñando con el día de su boda._

 _Jacob había sido una gran ayuda cada vez que estaba cerca de mí, había encontrado la manera de hacer que mi mente pensara en otras cosas que no fuera él y aunque a veces lo recordaba Jacob inmediatamente hacía o decía algo que lo borraba de mi mente. Pero incluso todo lo bueno tiene su final, la temporada de carreras se acerca cada vez más y Jacob tenía que viajar con mayor frecuencia para competir, lo que significaba que también tenía que entrenar y por ende viajar más y pasar más tiempo fuera de casa. Y aunque en un inicio ese nunca había significado un problema y nos habíamos adaptado a mantener un amor a larga distancia, tenerlo lejos en estos momentos me resultaba difícil. Jacob se había convertido en la medicina que me aliviaba y consolaba mi mal trecho corazón, podía parecer egoísta y sabía que estaba siendo, pero si él estaba dispuesto a compartir mi carga yo no iba a decirle nada, pues todas las noches rogaba porque un día despertara amándolo solamente a él y amando solo a Edward como siempre debió ser, como a un hermano más como lo eran los demás._

 _Y ahora me encontraba conduciendo de camino a Forks, mi mal humor y fastidio era evidente con solo mirarme a la cara, no había podido dormir y el viaje de Nueva York a Seattle no había sido lo más cómodo. Había tratado de evadir la fiesta de compromiso con una y mil excusas hasta que ya no tuve de otra que ceder a las insistencias de mi tía Esme y asistir, para mayor desgracia mía Jacob a último momento no había podido acompañarme y me había visto en la obligación de viajar sola. Por suerte había logrado hablar con Charlie, hace un mes lo habían traslado de Portland a Forks como jefe de policía y tenía una casa allí en la cual me iba a quedar este fin de semana, ya había hablado con Esme acerca de mi decisión y la había convencido alegando que hacía mucho que veía a mi padre y que además habría más lugar para las visitas en la casa, después de todo la familia de la novia habían viajado también para la fiesta y tratar de hospedar a tres hermanas y unos tíos no era fácil, pues si bien la casa de los Cullen era grande tampoco era una mansión, sin contar que Emmett y Alice también irían con sus respectivas parejas, razón que me hizo sentir peor, la única que no tendría a su novio a su lado sería yo. Apenas divisé la hermosa casa con paredes de cristal de mi familia quise dar vuelta al carro y alejarme lo más lejos de ahí, sabía que en cuanto traspasara la puerta mis sueños habrían de hacerse añicos de una vez y para siempre._

 _En cuanto abrí la puerta no reconocí mi casa. Todo estaba lleno de flores blancas con lazos rojos y dorados, había una mesa en la entrada que con trabajo y cabían los regalos con los que la habían llenado, había una cantidad de globos flotando en el techo y varios adornos de cristal con rosas rojas y blancas sumergidas en ellos. Hice una mueca, hasta donde sabía Edward no era muy fan de ellas, era obvio que sus gustos habían cambiado o que quería darle gusto en todo a su futura esposa. Pase de largo de la mesa de regalos, no había llevado nada y tampoco me había detenido en alguna momento a querer comprarles algo, no me importaba si Edward se molestaba, para cuando lo notara yo ya estaría con suerte lejos de aquí, salí directo al jardín encontrándome con un mar de gente y una decoración de cuento de hadas, era más que obvio que Alice había hecho un estupendo trabajo, había flores por todas partes cayendo de todos lados dando la impresión de estar en un mundo mágico, las mesas largas de madera sin mantel estaban repartidas por todo el jardín con hermosas sillas doradas y no pude evitar sentirme traicionada, era claro que Alice se había esmerado la decoración._

 _Me detuve a saludar a quienes conocía y conocer a quienes no, en lo que lograba ubicar a mi familia, estaba saludando a Ángela y a su novio Ben cuando sentí la caricia en mi cintura, mi cuerpo te reconoció al instante y me giré tensa a mirarte. Ahí estabas tú con un traje negro hecho la medida de tu cuerpo y camisa blanca sin corbata abierta de los dos primeros botones que dejaban al descubierto un poco tu pecho, tu piel era más blanca de lo que recordaba y tenías unas lindas mejillas sonrojadas, pero sin duda tus impresionantes ojos verdes siempre serían mi distracción, aún con la frialdad con la que me miraban, yo no podía apartar la mirada de ellos. Entonces me percaté que había alguien a tu lado y me vi forzada a dejar de mirarte para verla a ella y mi corazón brinco. Decir que era bonita era poco, era muy guapa. Hiciste las presentaciones correspondientes, y de pronto me vi envuelta en unos brazos cálidos y un fuerte olor a vainilla, y aún no logró entender cómo es que aguante las ganas de empujarla lejos de mí, di mi mejor sonrisa y fingí lo mejor que podía para felicitarlos, no sé si pudiste ver mi enorme falsedad porque tu rostro no dejaba de mirarme con molestia, alguien te llamo y yo aproveché para despedirme y alejarme de ustedes dos._

 _Después de ese encuentro no tenía deseos de quedarme en casa y sin pensarlo me dirigí a la puerta principal para alejarme tanto como fuera posible, pero mi suerte siempre es mala y mi huida fue bloqueada por Rosalie quien irónicamente quiso detenerla, tuve que jurarle que volvería y solo me ausentaría menos de una hora para ver a mi papá antes de que se fuera a trabajar, ella me dejo ir pero era obvio que no se había creído mi mentira._

 _Apenas llegue a la casa de Charlie agradecí que él no estuviera, ni quería que me viera decaída y deprimida sobre todo porque no podría explicarle la razón. Subí a la habitación de invitados que tenía y me tiré en la cama._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo paso, no sé en qué momento el cielo se había oscurecido. Mi mente se había ido, se había perdido entre recuerdos y anhelos, entre mi pesado, mi presente y mi futuro. Destruida mentalmente me levante y fui al baño a cambiarme, ni siquiera me había percatado de la hora que era pero no quería que Charlie me viera todavía con un vestido de fiesta. Me estaba limpiando la cara cuando los golpes de la puerta me asustaron. Desconcertada fue a la ventana de mi habitación para mirar quien era y ver el Jeep de Emmett estacionado afuera seguramente se quedó preocupado por mí, corrí a un espejo y mirarme la cara no quería que mi hermano me viera destruida, grande fue mi desconcierto cuando no me vi los ojos llorosos ni la cara hinchada por el llanto, supongo que tantas veces ya había llorado por él que ya no tengo más lágrimas que darle a Edward._

 _Baje presurosa y abrí la puerta._

 _Gran error._

 _No supe cómo pasó, no sé en qué momento todo se descontrolo, ni en qué momento pasamos de los gritos y reclamos a los besos sin control cargados de rabia. A las miradas retadoras y llenas de deseo. La lujuria nos cegó y nos hizo presa de toda su pasión._

 _Mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus rudas caricias, mis labios buscaban la tortura que me brindaban los suyos, sus manos no dejaban de apretarme dejando las moradas marcar de la rudeza de su amor, no sé cómo logramos llegar hasta la habitación y yo termine acostada sobre mi espalda, mi mente no reaccionaba a nada más que a buscar el cuerpo que me miraba con deseo desde los pies de la cama, cuando se acostó sobre mi todo lo que importaba era él. Los jadeos se hicieron presentes, los gemidos no tardaron en unirse, y el Kama Sutra se hizo presente, mi cuerpo fue manejado a su antojo y no me importaba que el solo buscara su deseo pues el mío era solo complacerlo._

 _No sé cuántas veces en la noche mi cuerpo fue tomado por él. En algún momento deseé pedirle que fuera más suave, pero sabía que pedírselo sería apartarlo de mi lado y yo solo deseaba esta noche estar junto a él._

 _Debí saber que algo andaba mal cuando sus manos me apresaron para darme el primer beso, cuando sus manos rudas y desesperaban me apartaban la ropa que le estorbaba para hacerme suya, cuando sentí la primera embestida y él aún tenía los pantalones en los tobillos, o con la rudeza con las que me tomaba, la violencia en cada beso que me daba o la rabia que había en cada encuentro que tuvimos esa noche. Por supuesto que debí saber que algo iba mal, pero como todas las veces que está involucrado él, el amor me cegó y no me dejo ver la brusca realidad._

 _Supe que todo estaba mal cuando al día siguiente desperté sola. Y mi mente no tardo en procesar que todo había sido un error, ahora costada en la cama mientras me repito lo estúpida que he sido puedo recordar que tus labios sabían alcohol, que tus movimientos eran descoordinados y bruscos… claro estabas tomado. Debí haber reconocida la diferencia entre hacer el amor y tener sexo, para ti solo había sido un divertido revolcón._

 _Y yo como estúpida me entregue a ti creyendo que por fin me habías elegido a mí. Los remordimientos me golpearon sin piedad cuando una llamada de Jacob me saco de mi miseria para después hundirme más. Le había sido infiel, había traicionado a la única persona que me había ayudado a salir adelante, que me ha consolado y me dio motivos para levantarme cuando él se encargaba de pisarme el corazón sin piedad. Jacob el hombre que me amaba sin razón, el que me repetía que yo era su vida, mi mejor amigo que siempre me apoyaba y que esta vez deseaba que hiciera lo mismo, pero con qué cara lo vería y pediría su apoyo, el refugio de sus brazos sin decirle que lo había traicionado._

 _Y entonces mí mente recordó algo que era mil veces peor._

 _Jamás usamos protección._

 _¡Maldita sea!_

Desear que no hubiera consecuencias fue inútil, por mucho que implore y rogué no fui escuchada, por supuesto que no, yo no merecía ninguna intervención divina. Había traicionado y mentido y lastimado a muchas personas a mí alrededor. Una mala persona, merecía que le pasara todo lo malo, y por eso ahora veía frente a mí cinco pruebas de embarazo y todas arrojaban un resultado.

Positivo.

No podía hacer esto sola.

Marque a tu celular, si bien hace mucho que no hablábamos me lo sabía de memoria, respondiste al cuarto tono.

– ¿Qué quieres? – me preguntaste con molestia. Yo mordí mi labio, era obvio que no deseabas hablar conmigo. – Si no vas a decirme nada voy a colgar.

Estuve a punto de quedarme callada, de llevarme este secreto lejos de ti, pero desee ser egoísta y tú amenaza me alerto así que sin dudarlo un minuto más, solté la que podría ser la peor noticia para ti.

– Estoy embarazada de tres semanas.

El silencio que vino a continuación se me hizo eterno, hasta que por fin me respondiste.

– Bien, felicítame al padre.

Apreté el auricular, imaginando que era su blanco cuello, ¿Cómo es que nunca antes me había dado cuenta que eras un completo idiota?

– ¡Entonces felicidades, vas hacer padre, maldito idiota! – le grite con rabia y colgué sin esperar a si él tenía algo que decir.

Arrugue entre mis manos la nota que dejaste antes de irte esa noche, me la sabía de memoria.

 _Lo que paso anoche fue un tremendo error y me arrepiento. Estaba muy tomado, eso no me disculpa y tampoco lo estoy haciendo… aun así la pasamos bien._ _Regreso a la mujer que amo y buscar la manera de recompensarla por esta estupidez. Te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo con Jacob._

 _No me busques._

 _Edward._

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios.**


	6. La Chica Que Se Convirtió En Madre

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: La chica que se convirtió en madre**

 _"_ _Creatividad es cometer errores, diseñar es saber con cuales te quedas"_

 _Scott Adams_

 **23 años**

 **Tres meses de embarazo**

Siempre creí que cuando quedara embarazada, sería porque había sido planeado y deseado, ahora me encuentro aquí sintiendo que esto es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado. Cuando hice aquella llamada en medio de mi desesperación fue porque una parte de mi deseaba no estar sola, ahora no estoy tan segura de que hiciera bien, no me sorprende saber que no he vuelto a saber de él. Lo mejor hubiera sido que Edward jamás se enterara, hacer caso a mi mente e ignorar a mi corazón por siempre en todo lo que se refería a él.

La vida se ésta encargando de reírse en mi cara, no solo no detesto mi vida en este momento, ésta el hecho de que este embarazo me esta cobrando caro mis errores, las náuseas no solo están presentes en las mañanas, lo están a todas horas y en todo los olores llegando a ocasionar que incluso mi shampoo me las provoque, no logro ingerir ningún alimento y retenerlo más de una hora antes de que me encuentre vaciando mi estómago en el inodoro y por si eso fuera poco solo quiero dormir la gran parte del día, llegando a quedarme dormida incluso en mi trabajo. Debería saber que a las personas malas les pasan cosas malas y supongo que no puedo quejarme por todo esto. Desearía más que nada estar entre los brazos de mi tía Esme o de mi padre, no sentirme abandonada. Lamentablemente no puedo correr a buscar refugio con mi familia sin decirles lo que estaba pasando y parece que ellos tampoco lo entendían, Esme no deja de llamarme un día si y otra también rogando que fuera un fin de semana a visitarlos, Alice cada vez que venía a Nueva York me pedía vernos aunque siempre lograba encontrar un pretexto para no verla, incluso Carlisle me había llamado un par de veces a petición de Esme solicitando mi presencia ya que mi tía se encuentra decaída a causa de mi continúo rechaza a visitarlos, Charlie me era más fácil de mantener tranquilo enviándole unos cuantos correos asegurándole que estaba bien y pronto lo vería. Por el momento lo mejor era mantener la distancia con ellos, pero Jacob…Jake era otra cosa.

Incapaz de decirle lo que había hecho ese fin de semana me obligue a mí misma a guardar silencio y tratar de fingir que nada estaba pasando. El problema se presentó cuando durante las mañanas las náuseas se hicieron presentes obligándome a abandonar la comodidad de la cama y el calor de los brazos de Jacob haciéndome correr al baño o cuando los mareos hicieron acto de aparición ante el más mínimo olor, entonces Jacob supo lo que me estaba pasando. Inmediatamente adivino que estaba embarazada, pero el verdadero problema se presentó cuando entonces cuando creyó que él era el padre. Por un momento mientras me cargaba en sus brazos y reía de felicidad pude darme cuenta que tan fácil sería mentirle y hacer pasar al hijo de otro como suyo y rogar que el bebé naciera de piel morena y cabello negro. Mi utópico sueño duro apenas unos segundos pues me di cuenta que no podía caer más bajo de lo que ya había caído y al final la mentira no solo me afectaría a mí, también a varias personas más incluyendo un bebé inocente.

Romper sus ilusiones recién descubiertas mientras le confesaba la verdad me dolió como no me lo esperaba, ver su dolor y tristeza era algo para la que no estaba preparada. No me sorprendió cuando salió de la casa sin decirme nada, ni cuando no llego a dormir o después de las tantas veces que llame a su celular y no me tomo ni una sola llamada. Tampoco me sorprendió cuando al día siguiente después de llegar de trabajar no me encontrara ninguna de sus pertenecías en la casa. Aun así no puede evitar conservar una pequeña esperanza aunque sabía que significaba el hueco que sentía en el corazón, llame a su celular varias veces no importando que siempre me enviara al buzón, marque a casa de su padre quien me pidió amablemente que no volviera a llamarle y pidiéndome que si alguna vez había amado un poco a su hijo dejara de buscarlo. Mi último recurso fue ir a buscarlo a la pista de entrenamiento mientras pensaba como conseguir que quisiera hablar conmigo, pero la vida nuevamente se encargaría de darme una lección y para cuando llegue a la pista de entrenamiento Jacob estaría abordando un avión, la mirada de lástima que me dio Seth mientras me lo decía no tenía comparación, era obvio que Seth lo sabía aún así era demasiado educado para decirme algo, pero no era necesario que nadie me tradujera con palabras sus acciones, ya lo sabía, Jacob, mí Jake no me quería nunca más en su vida. Llegue a casa odiando a Edward, a lo que crecía dentro de mí, a mí misma y a mi vida. Negándome a querer creer que una noche destrozara así vida. Cansada llame a mi trabajo solicitando unos días, deseaba encerrarme y acurrucarme y no saber nada de nadie.

Mientras me la pasaba en mi departamento sumida en mi depresión de repente los días se llenaron de tanto hubieras y tal vez. Tal vez nunca me hubiera enamorado de Edward si nunca lo hubiera conocido. Tal vez si hubiera aceptada verlo al menos como amigo, nunca hubiera pasado nada aquella noche entre nosotros. Tal vez si me hubiera enamorado por completo de Jake, hubiera olvidado a Edward hace tiempo. Si esa noche tal vez yo no hubiera abierto la puerta… si esa noche me hubiera dado cuenta que Edward estaba tomado, si desde un inicio lo hubiera visto como lo que siempre debió de haber sido, si hubiera, si hubiera…

Así que por primera vez tome una decisión que venía aplazando desde que comenzó lo que consideraba mi peor pesadilla. Sin dudarlo tome el teléfono y no pare hasta lograr tener anotada en mi agenda un lugar, una hora y un día. Colgué el teléfono sintiendo una paz momentánea que más pronto que tarde vería derrumbada.

Así que cuando al siguiente día me hallaba caminando entre pasillos blancos detrás de una enfermera, no dejaba de pensar que esta era la mejor desición, si este bebé era el problema debía de terminar entonces con el a la mayor brevedad posible y retomar mi vida cuanto antes. Así que en silencio y repitiéndome que era lo mejor seguía a la mujer que me llevaba a terminar con mi embarazo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían, corrí tan rápido antes de que pensara que estar ahí sería lo mejor. No cabe duda que aún no esté contenta con la idea de tener un hijo o hija o lo que sea, pero no podía realizarme un aborto como había pensado. Me quise golpear a mi misma de mi propia ingenuidad, pensarlo había sido muy fácil, llevarlo a cabo me estaba destrozando, cada paso que daba lo sentía como una condena que siempre estaría arrastrando como cadenas, sabiendo que jamás dejaría ese recuerdo en el pasado impidiéndome avanzar en un futuro. Me conocía demasiado bien para saber que si en algún momento llegaba a tener un hijo jamás dejaría de castigarme negándome en derecho a amarlo por haberle arrebatado la vida a otro hace años. Me conocía demasiado bien para saber que este ser que crecía en mi vientre ya era alguien importante en mi vida.

Con lágrimas en los ojos por mi estupidez salí corriendo apenas escuché mi nombre dentro de la sala donde me realizarían el aborto y no pare hasta encontrarme afuera de la clínica donde había concertado una cita, tratando de detenerme inútilmente de algún lado estaba destrozada mentalmente para seguir manteniéndome en pie, en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento y lo único en lo que pensaba era en alejarme lo más que pudiera de allí.

Cuando unos brazos me tomaron de la cintura comencé a intentar liberarme, me aterraba la idea de que alguien de la clínica me hubiera seguido para terminar lo que yo misma había comenzado, cuando escuché tu voz creyendo que mi mente me jugaba una mala broma levante mi mirada para verte a la cara, y entonces solo hasta entonces me perdí en la oscuridad.

Tú estabas aquí, por fin estabas a mi lado, donde te correspondía estar.

Cuando desperté era de noche y tú estabas en la habitación, parado en el ventanal mirando las luces de la cuidad o tal vez buscando algún pretexto para no mirarme a la cara. Cuando recordé lo qué pasó, no pude evitar llevar mis manos a mi vientre, suspirando cuando lo sentí aun dentro de mí.

– ¿En que estabas pensando? – me preguntaste aun de espaldas.

No podía verte la cara, pero por tu tono de hablarme sabía que más que enojado estabas decepcionado.

– ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba? – te regrese la pregunta, porque ni yo tenía una respuesta más allá de que no sabía que hacer.

Te debiste la media vuelta y caminaste hacia mí, no pude evitar sentirme pequeña ante la severidad de tu mirada pese a las ojeras que tenias, te veías más delgado que la última vez que te vi y tenías una pequeña barba de varios días sin rasurar. Cuando estuviste cerca dejaste caer un papel arrugado en mi regazo, yo lo tome y cuando lo leí entendí como diste conmigo y no sabes cuán agradecida siempre voy a estar por ello.

 _Miércoles 10:20 a.m., Clínica St. Angel._

– Te conozco lo suficiente para saber lo que intentabas hacer, así que sin pensarlo fui a buscarte esperando no llegar tarde… pero yo… ¿Lo hice? – Preguntaste con temor – ¿ya es tarde?

– No – respondí aguantando las ganas de no llorar.

– Bien – pronunciaste soltando un suspiro de alivio. – Ahora descansa, hablaremos mañana – y caminaste a la salida de la habitación.

Quise pedirte que te quedaras conmigo, más sabía que no era lo que querías, podía ver aun el rechazo en tu mirada aunque también había compasión en ella, pero era mejor no crearme ilusiones que después se destrozarían en mi cara, y sin saber como me quede profundamente dormida, sabiendo que al menos esta noche no estaba sola y estarías a mi lado.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté corrí a buscarte, te encontré en la cocina tomando lo que supuse era café.

– Me haré cargo de ese bebé. – soltaste tan de repente que sentí que el piso se me movía por tu abrupta declaración.

– Yo…

. – Y que quede claro que no lo hago por alguna especie de compromiso u obligación. – me interrumpiste.

\- ¿Entonces? – no pude evitar preguntar porque aun recuerdo que después de decirte que estaba embarazada no supe más de ti.

– Lo hago por el simple deseo de hacerlo. – respondiste como si fuera lo más obvio.

Y yo no encontré palabras de decir.

– Ese bebé – señalaste mi vientre – Es tuyo y mío.

Yo te brinde una pequeña sonrisa, pues aun trataba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando y pronto nos vimos envueltos en un silencio incierto mientras tú preparabas algo que pudiera comer cuando él timbre del departamento sonó.

– Yo voy – me ofrecí y tú solo asentiste con la cabeza.

Apenas estaba bajando del taburete cuando el timbre volvió a soñar con más instancia, casi corrí para que el sonido parara y cuando abrí la puerta me lleve una grande sorpresa.

– Hola Isabella

– ¿Quién es, Bella?

No se como paso, todo fue tan repentino. Solo sentí como unas manos me jalaron hacia atrás para apartarme de la puerta y en cuestión de segundo todo se volvió un caos. Creo saber quien dio el primer golpe, pero no logré reaccionar hasta que Jake cayó al piso.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco? – le pregunte molesta, tomándolo de la cara para verlo bien.

– Me las debía – me dijiste molesto y apartando tu cara bruscamente de mí toque. – Además ¿Qué hace él aquí? – me preguntó señalando a Edward.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Edward me interrumpió.

– Vine porque está esperando un hijo mío... por si no lo sabías – y quise borrarle la sonrisa socarrona de su rostro de un golpe.

Menos mal que Jake ya lo sabía, algo que no lo tomo por sorpresa y el impacto de las palabras de Edward no ocasionaron el desastre que tal vez quería ver.

– Un poco tarde ¿No te parece? – respondió Jake poniéndose de pie. – De hecho específicamente tres meses tarde para ser honestos.

– Mejor tarde que nunca – contraatacó Edward dirigiendo su atención hasta mi vientre.

Sentir su penetrante miraba en mi me hizo sentir incomoda tratando de cubrir y proteger el ser que crecía en mi interior.

– Pues de hecho ya es muy tarde Cullen. Fui yo quien ha estado con ella, y fui yo el único que se preocupó lo suficiente para tratar de evitar que hiciera una locura – le reprochó Jake mientras se ponía a mi lado y tomaba mi mano.

\- ¡Tú también la dejaste sola! – respondió molesto Edward.

– Y fue el peor error que pude haber cometido – aunque le respondió a Edward su apretón en mi mano me dio a saber cuanto en verdad lo lamentaba. – Pero no tarde en recapacitar y aquí estoy y no hay espacio para ti. Yo soy el padre de ese niño, es mi hijo…Así que lárgate.

– Es mi hijo – replico molesto Edward.

Y hasta ese momento llego mi paciencia, el no había mostrado el menor interés en él desde que le informe, no le quedaba ahora venir hacerse de padre abnegado.

. – ¡Al que rechazaste desde que te hable para decirte que estaba embarazada! ¡No te importo que fuera tu hijo! – le grite molesta.

– ¿Pero que estás diciendo Bella? – preguntó una voz distinta haciendo que los tres volteáramos.

Y atrás de Edward se encontraba toda nuestra familia en shock, esperando por mi respuesta.

Había llegado el momento que más había tenido.

La verdad siempre saldrá a la luz

Felicítenme familia ¡Voy a ser mamá!

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Lamento la demora con la actualización y las faltas de ortografía.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¿Soy la única que cada vez ama más a Jake? ;)**


End file.
